¿Cómo he llegado aquí?
by eriha
Summary: Un fic corto que relata lo poco -o nada- que entiende Saga cuando sucedieron los eventos de 13 años atrás


**Antes de leer: **Este corto fic lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque prefiero el manga, me temo que tiene un ligero toque anime. Ya vereis por qué.

Recuerdo que me salió a inspiración de Gollum... ahora me da la risa, pero es así. No entiendo cómo tenía esa imaginación...

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

En fin, espero que os guste.

**¿Cómo he llegado aquí?**

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Cómo soy quién soy? Me siento desgraciado. No, peor aún: soy un desgraciado.  
¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? Recuerdo que Kanon me incitó a asesinar a Atenea, ya que es solo un bebé, y que por ello le encerré, pero... después... ¿qué pasó después?

_No te preocupes por esas cosas._

Otra vez la terrible voz en mi cabeza. ¿¡Quieres callarte y dejarme en paz!?

_Ya no puedes quedarte solo. Mira a tu alrededor._

Tú... ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

_Mírate. ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que hice? Así será más fácil dominar el mundo. Quité de en medio ese viejo e hice borrar del mapa ese otro idiota._

Envenenaste a mi hermano.

_¿Cómo?_

Tú le hiciste acabar siendo el que fue.

_Quizás sí y quizás no. Quien sabe. Hablas en pasado. ¿De verdad crees que está muerto?_

Sin duda ya se debe haber ahogado...

_Entonces ya son tres las víctimas que tienes._

¿Que tengo? Yo no tengo esas víctimas: tú les mataste.

_Pero somos dos seres en un mismo ser, dos mentes en una, dos personas en un solo cuerpo. Lo que haga yo también lo haces tú._

Déjame. Quiero que te vayas.

_Sin mí no eres nada, ¿sabes? No puedes hacer nada para impedir que me vaya._

¡Vete!

_Eso, eso, enfurécete. Cuanto más te enfurezcas más oportunidades tendré yo de seguir aquí._

¿Quién eres?

_¡Jaja! ¿Ahora preguntas quien soy? ¿Después de tantas cosas pasadas ahora preguntas que quién soy? Ya lo sabes: yo soy tú y tú eres yo._

Te detesto.

_Pues, ¿sabes? Yo a ti no te detesto. Me sirves de gran ayuda. Gracias a ti podré dominar el mundo a mi antojo. Cuando lo consiga te prometo que haré algo en tu honor... quizás una estatuílla._

Eres despreciable.

_Gracias._

No era un cumplido.

_¿Y?_

Eres detestable.

_Di lo que quieras._

¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué tuviste que ocupar mi cuerpo?

_Y dale. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: somos dos en uno. No podía escoger. Tú tampoco elegiste tu familia, ¿verdad?_

Mi familia...

_Si... en tu caso tu familia solo era tu hermano. Y yo, claro._

¡Nunca! Tú jamás serás mi familia.

_Oh, vamos. Solo me tienes a mi. No tienes padre, no tienes madre, ya no tienes amigos y ya no tienes hermano. Sólo yo, sólo yo. Sólo me tienes a mi._

No te tengo. Jamás quise tenerte, más bien jamás deseé tenerte dentro de mi.

_¿Y si soy yo el que sale y tú el que se queda como una mera voz dentro de mi?_

¿Cómo? ¿No serías capaz de...

_¿De salir? Por supuesto que sí. Ya antes lo hice. ¿O qué crees que pasó durante todo lo que no recuerdas? Te lo explicaré con tiempo pues tengo mucho tiempo libre._

No quiero que me cuentes nada.

_Pero yo sí te lo contaré. Pues a partir de ahora tú ya no existes._

¿Cómo? Yo no existo... ¡No me vengas con tonterías!

_Relájate. Eso último lo has dicho a voz en grito. Cualquiera que te oyese te tomaría por un loco._

Tú me haces parecer un loco.

_O ser un loco._

Eres despreciable.

_Otra vez lo dices y te vuelvo a repetir: gracias. Gracias, pero ya lo sabía... Saga._

Si... mi nombre es Saga... ¿y el tuyo?

_No te interesa. ¡Se acabó la discusión! Tú ya no existes. A partir de ahora nos intercambiaremos los puestos: tú la voz interna y yo el cuerpo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

No te saldrás con la tuya.

_¿No? Ya lo estoy haciendo. Mírate en un espejo._

¿Qué es esto? Mi pelo...

_Cambia de color, Saga. Tus ojos no tardarán en cambiar también. Venga, hazlo más fácil._

Jamás.

_Como quieras. ¡¡Pues tomaré el control a la fuerza!!_

No... –y así el cabello de Saga se tornó gris, y sus ojos rojos, y la maldad se apoderó por siempre de él; una lágrima caía por su mejilla, el último rastro de su bondad fue borrado...-

_Y nunca más me molestarás ya, Saga. ¡A partir de ahora ya no existe Saga! ¡A partir de ahora todos me conocerán como Arles, el gran patriarca del santuario, el señor del mundo entero!_

FIN

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
